


Let's put a pin in it.

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Modern Literature [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 18+, Biting, Casual Sex, Cupboard Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, French Kissing, Grinding, I don't know what else to tag look they fuck, Kissing to hide from the bad guys only it turns into smut, Laughter During Sex, Nott Safe for Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Cupboard, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, comfortable sex, emotional honesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Veth is a genius when it comes to hiding in plain sight, a kiss in a cupboard and you have security fooled and a whole other problem to deal with.Or,Caleb and Veth fuck in a cupboard against a wall.
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Series: Modern Literature [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969816
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Let's put a pin in it.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 
> 
> Please respect my wishes and not read this fic.

Caleb appreciates Veth’s mind more than anything else, if there is one thing about her that keeps him around her and in her orbit it is the way she thinks and points. 

That doesn’t mean that the intellectual attraction is all there is of course, there is something about the curve of her waist in particular- Always did, no matter which form he was looking at Nott or Veth, that was the benefit of intellectual attraction wasn’t it? 

It is distracting of course, to be pressed up against warm flesh in a cramped space, her pressed halfway up the wall to be almost at his head height, the sound of running boots outside and loud shouts of alarm, searching security at a party for the Assembly, a party in which someone had died at less than an hour before. 

And she is _warm,_ much warmer than she had ever been as Nott, which was a strange thought but also made him momentarily wistful for the nights were a goblin would curl into his side just for the sake of being warm. 

Veth leans her head back against the wall, inclining towards the opening in the door of the cupboard, listening and waiting, thinking, which is what he should be doing. 

He should think about literally anything else right now, the spell he's been trying to finish for a week, the literal dead body downstairs, how they're going to get out of this situation. 

But, body chemistry wins out apparently because Veth's lips are so very pretty when pressed together in focused thought as she tries to listen out for the security currently stalking the halls. 

Caleb can't stop thinking about how those lips must look when pressed or wrapped around something... "Hear anything?" 

"Just more shouting." She pauses, lips opening slightly and Caleb admits to himself quietly that the motion is what he would classify personally as _sexy,_ she turns back to face him properly, “But getting closer.” 

When she falls silent, it takes him a moment to realise she’s staring at him and the air tightens in his lungs almost as her eyes scan his face, it is a normal motion for her but he wants to try and keep the thoughts that would make Fjord faint if he ever said them out loud to himself away from her curious eyes. 

Boots thunder closer and he watches her eyes now, as they spark and calculate, like little cogs turning or an expert drawing just the correct lines in a spell. 

“I have an idea, but I’m gonna need your permission.” 

“Why would you need my permission?” He keeps his voice quiet because if he speaks louder, it’s going to squeak and that would be embarrassing in this instance, but would probably let him hear her laughter which was frankly _always_ a worthy trade, “Do what you have to do.”

When her hand pulls on the tie around his neck, Caleb lets himself think _Oh_ before he is drawn fully into the orbit of Veth the Brave. 

Her arm wraps around his neck, hand pulling on his tie because his arms are occupied keeping her at this level and the first kiss is as innocent as the cats that play in his mind. 

The second kiss is longer, fuller and when the sigh escapes him, the grip on his tie grows tighter, pulling him in further. 

A tongue swipes in the third and he lets her in, ignoring the sound of boots now outside the door as Veth's hand abandons his tie and tugs instead on his hair. 

He gasps before the forth, because she pulls a little harder at the ends of his hair and his hair tie is lost to the floor somewhere, in return he presses her deeper into the wall and she pushes back against him, right levels, right height and- 

The door is open in a flash, light flooding in and before Caleb can stop the words they leave him. 

"Do you mind?" It comes out fast, frustration bleeding into it and he didn’t really mean for it to, but the security in front of them stop anyway and look at each other. 

One in the back looks them over fast and flushes, “We um, didn’t mean to interrupt you and your… Um-” 

“Lover.” Interjects Veth and he snaps his gaze back to her, taking in how she’s flushing and still has her hand in his hair, the heave of her chest as she breathes and the bruised way her lips are pouting. 

There is a tense moment of silence and briefly Caleb wonders what the men around him _think_ is happening, because he admits he doesn’t know himself really, all he knows is that if Veth moves even an inch she’ll feel exactly where her kisses went.

“Right, sorry-” 

“You two are aware that there’s a dead man downstairs correct?” Another one interjects. 

Caleb doesn’t miss a beat, “I’m afraid we’ve been up here occupied, my…. Lover and I haven’t been able to spend-” 

“-much time together as of late.” Veth finishes his sentence, hand smoothing out his tie as she moves and then stops in her motion to look at him, “Isn’t that right honey?” She moves her thigh and he notes she seems a little delighted with what she finds as he struggles not to let out the sound at the back of his throat. 

The men all look at each other again, “Right.” The third and final one nods, his hand still on the doorknob, “We’ll um, leave you to it?”

Before either of them can answer the door is shut again. 

They wait, they listen and when the boots are heavily at the other end of the corridor they both slump. 

Veth laughs slightly and he resists the urge to lean forwards into her, “That was a close one.” She says it with a light smile, a shine in her eye that tells him she is about to tease him properly. 

“We’ve been in tighter spots.” He replies, ready to move away from her, to escape and relieve himself of the tension, run away and avoid spilling his guts of emotions or- 

She moves, connecting her arms around his neck and holding him in place, shifting herself slightly and he can feel her positioning herself just so, “But, this has to be the hardest spot.” 

Caleb tries _very_ hard not to fall forwards and bury his face in her neck, not out of a need for comfort but out of a way of making sure he doesn’t speak. 

“I’m… Sorry.” 

“What for?” She shrugs, moving them both a little bit in a wiggle, “You’re only human.” 

It wasn’t fair that she used logic like that, “Ja, I suppose.” Veth stills now in his arms, biting her lip, she keeps her eyes on his nonetheless, not moving but his gaze slips to the teeth on her lip dragging it in slightly in a snag. 

“We could stay here for now?” She offers and he snaps his attention back to her eyes, to the soft skin that was revealing itself against his bare wrist, “You can put me down too, it’s not _that_ cramped in here.” He moves his gaze to the wall next to her head, avoiding her face entirely.

Neither of them make any effort to move, but the strap on her dress falls down in an almost teasing way as if some force knew where thoughts were heading, revealing the plain of her shoulder. 

This was Veth, this was his best friend who was married, who’s husband was at an inn just down the road with her son, this was _Veth._

If Caleb was a responsible person, he would have set her on the floor and opened the door, walked away down the hall and forgotten this ever happened. 

Her hand skims the back of his neck, a light caress that really should leave his nerve endings spinning, but it does and when he meets her eyes again there is a silent sort of permission on her end. 

“Veth-” He begins and she leans forward again, a soft press of her lips against his cheek, a skim and a tease, “ _Veth.”_ He tries again and this time she kisses the corner of his mouth. 

Her hand cradles his cheek, “Caleb?” He leans into the touch, skimming his own kiss against her palm, “Can I fuck you?” 

“Aren’t you the one against the wall?” He asks, watches her blink and the smile on her lips curve slightly. 

She laughs lightly, “What?”

“I have you pressed against the wall so wouldn’t-” He leans forwards himself into her face, letting himself remember that for a long moment it is _just_ them, “-I be the one doing the fucking?”

Veth’s hand leaves his cheek and grabs his collar, she rolls her hips once and grinds into his erection, “Caleb?” She asks as his lips part in reaction to the movement.

“Yes?” 

She leans past his lips, skimming another kiss on his jawline before he feels her breathe on his ear, “Will you fuck me?” It is a soft husky whisper and he knows now that whilst his reaction was obvious and hers wasn’t.

They were both on the same page. 

He shifts her so that she’s cradled in one of his arms and moves his hand down her leg, “Do you want me to?” He asks, just to be sure, always had to be sure. 

Veth kicks her shoes onto the floor, “Caleb, I want you to.” She says it with more determination than anything he’s ever said to her. 

Caleb slides his hand under the hem of her dress, over the edge of her stocking and pulls it down slightly, “What would you like me to do?” He rubs the line that the stockings have left in her thigh and she breathes into his ear, “Where do you want me?” 

He rubs a pattern into her skin, the symbol for _Gold_ in alchemical if his memory serves and her hands land on his shoulders, “You can keep doing that for starters…” She whispers, then trails off as he moves his hand up a bit, on the line between her thigh and her pelvis, close enough that he can feel the edge of her underwear, but too far to relieve her tension a little bit, “ _Teasing,_ Caleb, you’re a _tease.”_

“You told me to keep going.” He uses his nose to nudge her hair away from her neck and leans forward to nib at the skin he finds there, she sighs against him, a massive release of air and he moves his hand just a touch closer, skimming the edge of her knickers and bites down on the hollow between her neck and her collarbone. 

The sound that escapes her mouth is not quite a squeak but it’s close as it mellows out into a small rumble against his ear and it is immensely satisfying to hear there as she leans back away from his ear and back against the wall. 

Her fingers card themselves up into his hair and she pulls him forward into her chest just as he breaches her underwear and presses his fingers into her vaginal lips before lifting the pressure and she tilts her body toward him, dress falling just a little further ad he presses his lips to the minimal skin between her breasts in a soft kiss. 

“Have I mentioned how much I like them?” She breathes above him and he looks up as he runs a finger down her slit, causing her to shiver just a little bit, “You do good work when it comes to body modifications.” 

Caleb tilts his head, still finding her words a little confusing, before one hand abandons his shoulder and grips her own breast, he stills and she whines softly, “You did most of the work.” He breathes, moving his finger through the wetness he’s finding utterly fascinating and into her, “You chose the size and the shape, I just helped you wish.” 

“You do that don’t you?” 

“Do what?” He pushes the finger in and she pulls in a sharp breath of air, the little gasp is one of the most pleasing things he’s ever heard. 

Veth moans as he pulls the finger out and pushes it back in again, “Grant my wishes.”

Well, she’s not wrong. 

When he adds another finger and picks up his pace she groans, he is transfixed and the researcher in him demands to find every sound, to find just how her face moves in tune with how he makes her come. 

For a moment all that happens is her breathing, the odd sound as she pulls him to her front and he bites her collarbone again, she lets him and when he pulls away to look at her her head is up against the wall tilting upwards, mouth hanging open with her eyes closing, lashes fluttering as another short hitch echoes in her breathing. 

“Scheiße.” He breathes and her attention snaps to him fast as lightning, her mouth closing just a little bit, “I never imagined I’d do this with you with a dead body downstairs.” He finds himself admitting as he removes his fingers from her cunt and his hand from under her dress. 

She laughs, “Really? I did.” 

“You did?” He says it a little more breathless than he means to, “When did you think this would happen?”

She rocks herself down, her hand snatching up his wrist where it is hanging next to them, wet and pulls it to her lips, “I don’t have a roommate in the Xourhouse you know.” 

Then she sucks his fingers into her mouth, licking her wetness off of him and all he can do is moan in response. 

“You fantasized about me?” There’s more disbelief in his tone than he meant there to be, when she looks at him and a pop echoes as she removes his fingers from her mouth, her lips puffy and kissable.

“Constantly.” She confirms, leaning forwards and drawing him into a bruising kiss, where he can _taste_ her on her own tongue, she pulls away just enough to look into his eyes, swirling pools of dark intentions in front of him waiting, deciding what do with him and he knows instantly that he wants to watch her come apart, “Walls, the workshop table, the kitchen table-” 

He presses against her then, “ _Stop.”_ He murmurs against her lips and kisses her again. 

Veth’s hand trails between them to find the laces of his breeches, “Only if you want me to…” His hand joins her in undoing them, as her hand soft and delicate frees his cock from his trousers, tugging once and then twice before she manuvers him into position, head against the correct opening. 

He searches her face, she searches his own as her hand abandons his cock and he misses the pressure immediately as his gaze is redirecting to the view of her own fingers spreading her vagina open for him. 

“ _Caleb?”_ She breathes and he sinks himself forwards, pressing her into the wall, biting his lip because if he doesn’t _someone_ will hear them in this cupboard, Veth rocks herself forward a bit too sharply and she leans just enough to bite the edge of his jacket, for a moment he misses the sheer amount of teeth she had had as a Goblin, they would have torn right through it.

He goes slowly, she pulls him in tighter, seemingly more excited than she’d let on earlier. 

“Caleb…” It’s a sigh, a moan, a pray maybe as she makes shapes against his neck in open kisses, “ _Caleb…”_ This one is higher, as he gets closer and pauses in her, not fully encased by her but not wishing to hurt her, her hips rock against his and she moans into his neck, a quiet movement of her lips and a small whine, “Deeper, please- Just a little more-” She rocks again, trying to get him in more he realises. 

He pushes in and she groans, a gaggle of words in what he thinks is halfling leaves her lips and she kisses him hard, fast, before pulling away from him again, head back against the wall, chest heaving. 

Caleb leans forwards and kisses along the line of her breasts, from right to left and she laughs, a delightful little chuckle that steals his breath as she finally pushes at his shoulders a little bit, an inch from taking all of him. 

“This is enough?” She shakes her head once, hair escaping the plaits finally, breathing, adjusting he realises before she nods once and he pushes in one more time. 

He pours an opening mouth hard against her shoulder, sinking his teeth in to avoid crying out properly, loud enough for not just the building but probably the whole city to hear as she pulses around him, squeezes his cock into her tightly and wraps her arms around his neck to hold him there. 

She doesn’t speak now, just holds him and sighs, her breath hitching and he waits for her to say he can move, though he wants to, feels like he _has_ to. 

It feels a little like a sharp gasp of pressure, he is at her mercy and when she pulls on his hair, just hard enough to get him to look at her in the eyes and presses a kiss to his lips, the whole movement making him twitch in her, “ _Move.”_ She commands. 

He pulls himself out slowly, not wanting to hurt her in the slightest, though looking at the red marks where his teeth had sunk in made him realise that he sort of already had, when he reaches the tip being just barely in, he snaps himself back and she gasps. 

Her cunt squeezes him and he goes again, this time her hips move to meet him, legs squeezing his sides and keeping him trapped there in a back and forth rhythm that echoes up and down his spine as she all but mewls.

  
She presses kisses to the underside of his jaw, in between little gasps and he rubs his hand in a circle on her stomach over the dress, before moving back up her thigh again to find her clit, to move her further along so that she meets him properly at a summit. 

“Caleb-” She gasps when he presses the bundle of nerves once, “ _Caleb.”_ Veth breathes as he rocks her back into the wall, a little harder than he means to so he stops to check, only to be met with a fierce look of confusion. 

He takes a deep breath, “Sorry, did I hurt you-”  
  
She laughs a little in disbelief, “You’ll hurt me more if you don’t do it again.” 

So he does, as she mumbles against his neck in more halfling and then she swears in zemnian too and he almost loses himself on the sound of it on her lips, “ _Veth-”_ He gasps and she pulls him to her as she lets out a small sob, then a cry and he can feel her tighten around him expertly. 

It starts off a chain in him too and he spills into her, whining himself into her shoulder properly, damning the noise or the questions that might come later, all he can focus on in this moment is _how good it feels to do this with her._

Veth bites his jawline, a small nib on the left and another on the right as her hands come up to cradle his face, “That…” Her breathing is heavy and he fights the urge to watch how her chest heaves now with them, her dress falling down more as they still, “...was amazing.” 

And she kisses him, then laughs against his lips, this time it is disbelieving he realises.

“It happened didn’t it?” She asks quietly, “Caleb, that was _real_ wasn’t it?” 

He can feel himself softening inside of her, his arm is cramping too, “Ja…” His voice comes out strained and quiet as something locks up his spine and all he can do is stare at her, the feeling is _shame_ first followed by awe because Veth freshly ravished is a sight he is committing to his memory as he speaks. 

They fall back into silence and just stare at each other, before she rolls her hips experimentally and he can feel himself react, “Do you think…” It is a questioning tone, a want and whilst there is a tired element to his bones there’s a desire too.

“We could go again- If you wanted liebling?”

She hums, moving his hair about, “Maybe not in this cupboard, a bed would probably be nicer…” 

“It would.” 

“It would.” Veth echoes, but pulls him into another kiss anyway, before she breaks away and curses loudly, which doesn’t help the urge to fuck her further into the wall go away. 

She is quiet for a moment, before she nudges his arm and wiggles down, then looks at him as she speaks, “Caleb and I, checking upstairs, will be gone for a little while.” 

He nods, understanding because if one thing was going to ruin the moment it would be the reminder that they actually aren’t alone. 

“Will be checking bedrooms.” She finishes her message back to Jester, then takes him by the hand, wobbling slightly as she opens the door.

He doesn’t argue when she pulls him down the hallway, thankful that his coat hides the opening in his trousers. 


End file.
